


Slav's Choice

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence Two, [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: character doing anything to get home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The s7/8 Paladins watch as Slav does whatever it takes to get home even if it means leaving them behind and damaging the fabric of reality.





	Slav's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Slav’s Choice

“What are you doing Slav?” Sam Holt said banging on the door. The bridge crew had been evacuated by a fake radition leak alert and it sealed behind them. “Slav I know you can hear us what are you doing?”

“What I have to do to get back to our universe,” Slav’s voice said coming over the radio. “I am sorry for how this will hurt all of you but I will not stay in this universe with that irritating other me.” The connection went dead again. 

She glanced down at the panel that Pidge was trying to rewire to break the seal. “Can we get eyes on what Slav is doing?” Shiro said from behind her and Hunk called him over so she followed. He’d managed to tap into the security feed. “What’s that thing he’s got wired into the crystal container?”

“He’s also wearing a device strapped himself,” she volunteered seeing Slav had a small metalic object on his chest. “I’ve never seen anything like that have any of you?” She glanced around but not one seemed to recognize it until she got to Coran who looked horrified.

He pushed past Sam to grab the intercom button. “Slav please tell me that is not a quantum integration integrity device?” She could hear real fear in Coran’s voice but Slav turned toward the camera and then went back to work. “Slav you cannot quantum teleport the Atlas the danger of quantum fission is too great.”

“Quantum fission is inevitable,” Slav said actually answering. “I’m sorry but one set of you will stay in this universe and one set will come home with me to ours but with the tunnel collapsing this is the only way to get home before the way is closed.” Coran looked even more alarmed. “It is my hope that this side of the tunnel will be the one to crack and not the way to our world but even if our world must deal with the fall out it will be worth it to be home.” Slav pushed a button and a strange hum began to build. “I am sorry.” 

The world went white and she saw out of the corner of her eye herself looking back at her and then the other her was gone and she was staring at an empty bridge on the screen. “What just happened there were two of me?” Pidge said and she saw everyone looking around in confusion.

“Quantum fission for a split second we were in two places at once and then that Atlas and all it’s crew went with the Slav back to our universe,” Coran said a hint of fear in his voice. “Slav was protected from dividing because of the device he was wearing.” He looked so hopeless then, “We are stuck here, we are never going home.”

The silence following that statement was interrupted by Pidge finally getting the door open. “That device is gone,” she said as as she looked around. “Do you know what it was Coran?” 

“Some kind of Quantum teleporter not a type that I’ve ever seen before,” Coran said shaking his head. “I thought all traces of that fowl technology had been wiped out by Alfor and the original Paladins long before you were born Princess.” She could tell everyone was curious about what he’d said but no one asked and Coran didn’t volunteer any more details.

“We’ve got an incoming message,” Curtis said from where he’d gone to his station. “It’s the other Slav he’s furious and wants all our sensor data says he needs to it to find out if this universe or ours is where the cracks formed.”

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Shiro said grimly. “Coran do you know anything about this crack thing?” Coran shook his head no and she saw Sam Holt had gone to Slav’s station. “Send this universe’s Slav everything maybe he can make sense of it.”

“I will but I can tell you what the crack is,” Sam Holt said looking at the screen. “According to the notes Slav’s left behind one side of the tunnel is going to collapse sealing itself perfectly while the other is going to wedge open causing all sorts of potential problems.” He looked up, “There’s a fifty fifty chance as which end it will be so Slav has either made things dangerous for this universe or for ours.”

She felt a sense of dread at those worlds for their universe and for this one it didn’t matter which one Slav had cursed with his actions. She glanced around hoping someone would have something to day but she knew no one would. They had to face that they would not be going home now and she wasn’t sure they could deal with it. She wasn’t sure she could deal with it.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
